Individual identification and assessment are necessary for many purposes in society, such as for example, to control access to property and equipment. Currently, access to secured areas and computer systems has depended primarily upon security badges and passwords. However, both of these security methods can be subverted. New techniques are being investigated and developed for use as improved access control techniques. In addition to the traditional fingerprint, palm prints and photographs of the retina of the eye have also been used for identification purposes, yet these systems which rely on anatomical features. As in the case of fingerprints, these methods may be subverted. Biochemical systems such as genetic testing are being increasingly used for forensic testing, but are not practical at this time for access control purposes.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept a need has become apparent for an improvement upon the currently used techniques for individual identification and for distinguishing between the normal and impaired brain states of an individual.